vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill or Be Killed
Kill or Be Killed is the fifth episode of the second season of and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary MASON’S PAST IS REVEALED — Tyler learns more about the Lockwood family curse from Mason. Stefan and Damon argue over how to handle Mason. Elena tries to keep Jeremy from becoming more involved with the Lockwood mystery, but Jeremy makes an effort to hang out with Tyler and Mason gives Sheriff Forbes some startling information, leading to a night of violence, confessions and heartbreak. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley Guest Cast * Maiara Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Justin Gear as Jimmy * Jason Giuliano as Sheriff Jess * Kevin Nichols as Sheriff #2 * Courtney Lauren Cummings as Girl Trivia * Antagonist: Mason Lockwood. * Elizabeth Forbes learns that Caroline, Damon and Stefan are vampires in this episode. * Mason meets Elena and Caroline in this episode. * Caroline kills two deputies in this episode; she fed on one to protect Stefan and Damon, and used another as a human shield to prevent herself from being shot. * After finding out that Caroline, Damon, and Stefan are vampires, Liz is locked up in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain is out of her system so she can be compelled to forget that she knew what they are. * Stefan decides to start drinking small amounts of human blood to build up his tolerance so he will no longer have to worry about dying from being injured because he's too weak from drinking animal blood to heal, like he was in this episode. ** Elena supports his decision, but encourages him to drink her blood instead of blood bags so she can help him through it. * Tyler, who just learned about his werewolf heritage in the previous episode, nearly triggered his werewolf curse when he accidentally pushed Sarah down the stairs when he was trying to wrestle the moonstone out of her hands. Fortunately, she was fine, and only had the wind knocked out of her. ** This scene ended up foreshadowing the events of Masquerade, when Tyler ultimately triggered his werewolf curse by accidentally pushing Sarah (who was compelled by Katherine to fight Tyler until he killed her) off of him and into a desk, where she hit her head and died. * Tyler admitted to Jeremy that lycanthropy runs in the Lockwood family, and that though his uncle Mason is a werewolf, he won't be unless he accidentally or intentionally takes a human life. * Caroline confessed to Elena that Katherine has been forcing her to spy on her and to interfere with her relationship with Stefan, and Elena admitted that she has known the entire time. Locations *Florida **Bar in Emerard Coast *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion **Gilbert House **Forbes House **Mystic Grill **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar **Salvatore Boarding House Continuity * Bonnie, Matt, Jenna, and Alaric do not appear in this episode. * Jeremy was last seen in Brave New World. Body Count * Sheriff Jess - Shot to death, used as human shield by Caroline Forbes to protect her from being shot by Deputy 2. * Sheriff #2 - Exsanguinated, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References * " " is a 1969 single written by John Lennon that became an anthem of the American anti-war movement of the 1960s. * : the way that Caroline moves her hair, and the camera focus on her ear is just the way Jaime Sommers used to focus her hearing. *'' '' is a 1977 martial arts movie. Even though this movie was made in 1977. it wasn't released until 1980. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.50 million viewers in USA, which was 0.3 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :Damon: "What are you doing?" :Stefan: "Negotiating peace on your behalf." :Damon (complains): "But I don't want peace!" :Stefan: "Huh. Consider it opposite day." :Damon: "Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem." :Stefan: "No, actually, I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart, and then through mine. All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you, 'cause we don't have enough problems." ---- :Damon (to Elena): "Hey... Stefan didn't drink the people blood. But he needs to. And deep down, you know that." ---- :Elena (to Stefan): "It`s you and me, Stefan. Always." ---- :Stefan: "Okay how about this? Today, when we`re fighting, if I say 'I can`t do this anymore, Elena,' what I really mean is that I love you." :Elena: "And when I say 'Fine, Stefan. Whatever,' that'll mean that I love you, too." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= KillOrBeKilled.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled4.jpg KillOrBeKilled5.jpg KillOrBeKilled6.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg KillOrBeKilled8.jpg KillOrBeKilled10.jpg KillOrBeKilled11.jpg KillOrBeKilled12.jpg KillOrBeKilled13.jpg |-|Screencaps= Masonforbesvampires.jpg Forbesquestiondamon.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg Damonvervaindrink.jpg Cellartake.jpg Carolinekickmason.jpg Carolkillorbekilled.jpg Mfhsvday.jpg Jimmy.PNG 0579.jpg|Caroline in the woods 2x05-Kill-or-Be-Killed-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-16113162-1280-720.jpg 0630.jpg 103110-1.jpg 110410-2.jpg 5077536145_ce8ffdf034_z.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X05_Kill.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x05-kill_33x8p_19onrk.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386745-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386759-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386850-1280-720.jpg the-vampire-diaries-kill-or-be-killed-2x05-part-3-hd.jpg tumblr_la0a7nP95M1qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_la0uq4Eu9s1qaknqno1_500.jpg tumblr_lj6pwi4orx1qhrp07o1_500.jpg Screenshot_1135.jpg Screenshot_1136.jpg Screenshot_1137.jpg Screenshot_1138.jpg 205VampireDiaries0537.jpg 205VampireDiaries0560.jpg Screenshot_1143.jpg Screenshot_1144.jpg Screenshot_1145.jpg Screenshot_1146.jpg Screenshot_1147.jpg Screenshot_1148.jpg Screenshot_1151.jpg Screenshot_1152.jpg Screenshot_1153.jpg Screenshot_1154.jpg Screenshot_1155.jpg Screenshot_1156.jpg 205VampireDiaries1234.jpg 205VampireDiaries1338.jpg 205VampireDiaries1340.jpg 205VampireDiaries1350.jpg Screenshot_1160.jpg Screenshot_1161.jpg Screenshot_1162.jpg Screenshot_1163.jpg Screenshot_1164.jpg Screenshot_1165.jpg Screenshot_1166.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-2.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-4.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-5.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-6.jpg Laurenian.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Courtney Lauren Cummings Laurennina.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Courtney Lauren Cummings See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two